


8:28 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell sobbed near Supergirl's grave, he smiled.





	8:28 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell sobbed near Supergirl's grave, he smiled the minute the sun appeared as the flashback ended.

THE END


End file.
